Rise of the Big Four
by ellw0721
Summary: This crossover is EXITING, FUN, and VERY WELL WRITTEN.


Merida

I looked up at the gray, churning, sky, and shot one last arrow at my worn out target pinned to a large oak tree. I had hit the target, again. I swung my leg over Angus, my horse, and he galloped straight towards the castle.

I got back to the castle sooner than I'd hoped. I took Angus back to the stables and made my way back to the front of the castle. I picked at my dark, green, dress as I carefully made my way through the long hallway. At the end, was the dining room. Inside, my mother sat at the end of the table, her back to me. Her right hand held a bright blue quill pen and her left tapped her leg methodically. Ever since she turned into a bear, she had become more fidgety. I slowly, and carefully tiptoed towards the other side if the room. I was starting to pick up speed, but I had to remain at a slow pace. I had made so far when-

"Merida," my mother said, without looking up from her writing, "There's a letter for you."

A letter for me? I had never gotten a letter. Not counting love letters from those weirdos from other scottish kingdoms. I whirled around and sure enough, without looking up, my mother was holding a beautiful, brownish golden envelope, with a red, wax seal.

"Alright," I mumbled under my breath, "It better not be a love letter."

I tore open the flap, careful not to rip the wax seal. I don't know why I wanted to keep it, it just seemed so pretty. All I knew was it was definitely not a love letter, because they wouldn't have used such a pretty envelope. I pulled out the piece of parchment and read the words slowly and carefully. I could tell it was hand-written and written in delicate, small cursive letters.

Dear Ms. Dunbroch

Congratulations, you have been cordially invited to Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where you have been accepted to attend classes there September 2, AD. We hope you will be attending and we hope to see you soon. You will need a broomstick, a pet of some sort, and a black potions mixing pot. Be sure to take the train at the 9 3/4, platform, hope to see you there!

Albus Dumbledore

I stood there dumbfounded as I reread the letter over and over again, was this real? The rest of the envelope was what I needed, but they were crazy stuff- a black robe, a broomstick? Sure, it was a school of Witchcraft, but did we really need a broomstick? And what was the robe for? I put the letter back in the envelope and and plopped it down by my mother's side for her to read later. I slipped upstairs and hung put in my bedroom, until my three brothers bursted in, their red, curly hair all tangled and matted from playing outside in the rain.

"Dinner's ready," Hammish said as he hit is twin brothers in the face with his little wooden sword.

"Thanks, brats," I said tussling their curly hair. And with that I left them in my bedroom, not a very good idea, and headed downstairs towards the dining room.

The smell of sheep liver filled my nostrils, I wanted to barf. My mother's papers were no cleaned off the table except for one that sat in front of her. Beside my mother, was my father, whose fur vest was matted too, like my brothers's hair, so he'd probably been outside too.

"Listen Elinor, we need to talk," my dad sternly, "About this", he said pointing to the envelope.

"Fergus, you know this, matter is too important to talk about this in front of-" mom said looking up at me as I took my place at the table. The boys were already sitting down, taking a huge bite of the sheep liver. They must have taken the back stairs to beat me. My father shifted his large body, and like my brothers, took a heaping. Then my mother slipped the envelope ,that had been in front of her seconds before, into her dress pocket. That must've been what my parents were talking about, my acceptance to Hogwarts.

Rapunzel

I made my way up to the train station, Eugene by my side the whole time. It was so sweet of him to come with me, until I get on the train. After all we'd been through together I guess he decided it was for the best.

"So, what platform are you supposed to take? Eugene asked sadly. I guess he wasn't ready to leave me yet.

"Um, platform 9 3/4," I said checking the paper, making sure it was right. I turned to look at the platform that would be in between 9 and 10, but there was nothing there. Then suddenly, a boy that looked about eleven years old walked right up to the wall in between platforms 9 and 10, and disappeared! Eugene looked at me.

"I guess you know where you're supposed to go,"

"You know I'll visit the kingdom as much as I can," I said painfully holding back my tears, and the words I longed to say ever since I had met him

"I love you"

"I know you do," he smirked.

"Say goodbye to Maximus for me," I said

"Sure, like he'll be able to understand me, and what about the lizard?" I know he was doing it to tease me, but still.

"Chameleon," I said, "And yes, say bye to Pascal for me too."

"Why do I need to do it for you?" he asked, "He's right here"

Then Eugene pulled little, tiny Pascal out of his satchel and handed him to me.

"Make sure to hide him, I don't think they'll allow him," he said his eyes wandering.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"I thought you might need a painting buddy, you might get lonely."

"I appreciate it, but-"

"It doesn't matter, just take care of her for me okay?" he said talking to Pascal. Pascal nodded. he was so smart for a little reptile.

"He will, I promise."

"A promise is a big thing," he said eyeing the little chameleon suspiciously.

"Whatever," but I leaned over and kissed him anyway. Then, without saying anything else, I walked in between the two platforms, and didn't turn back.

This platform was unlike any other, full of color, owls swooping over head, and a bunch of people I didn't know wearing black robes, and carrying broomsticks. There was a long train that stretched along the entire platform. Some kids already climbed aboard the large train. A girl with wild, curly, red hair held a couple of suitcases, she was talking with her mother.

"Mother, ye don't need te smother me," she said talking in a scottish accent. Her mother looked nothing like the girl, she had long, chocolate, brown hair, and matching eyes, while the girl had wild hair and piercing, blue eyes.

"Merida, it's jest that, I don't want ye te get hurt,"

"It's fine, mother, I'll be fine,"

"Alright, be safe and careful, and make new friends,"

"G'bye mother,"

"G'bye,"

I figured it was time that I got on the train, but I guess I was a little scared. Pascal, rubbed his head against my shoulder lovingly, as if saying, "Don't be a baby, let's go!"

"Okay, Pascal," I whispered loudly. "Let's go," and that's when I got on the train.

Jack

The ice cold air stung my face, as I journeyed towards North's castle. I flew into the window, and sure enough, everyone was already there.

North had called everyone to his castle, he had sad it was "Urgent, and very important." I don't know what that meant, were we getting a new guardian? The thought just entered my mind. No, I thought, it can't be, right?

"Alright, fellow guardians," North began, "As you know, this meeting was very important," The sand man nodded his head in agreement.

Tooth chirped in, "So, are we getting a new guardian? If we are, will it be a boy or a girl? A girl I hope, then I won't be the only one, ooh, maybe she, or he, will be like Jack, no one will be able to see them until they save the world from destruction!"

"Okay, Tooth, I think that's enough," Bunny said stubbornly.

"Sorry," she squeaked.

"It's alright," I cut in, "North, just tell us what we're here for."

"Okay," he started again, "So, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," he said glaring at Tooth, "That this was very important,"

"Okay, just get to the point!" Bunny shouted.

"Fine," North snarled, "Just watch the crystal ball" And sure enough once he tapped it once, a picture glowed to life. The picture was of a gray castle, surrounded by water. Rowboats, slowly rowed towards the castle. But what was there that hundreds of kids wanted? Why were there even kids? The rowboat in the lead was being rowed by a girl with short, choppy brown hair, a green lizard on her shoulder, wait was that a lizard? The one behind her was one being rowed by a girl with crazy, red hair. She looked so determined to beat the girl with the short hair. The one behind that was being rowed by a scrawny boy with brown hair and brown eyes, and had a prosthetic leg. He was wearing furs, and big fur boots. They all looked to be living in medieval times.

"I want you to go back in time to retrieve those kids," North said sternly to me.

"Wait what? You mean the kids we just saw? But why?" I asked hopelessly.

"No time for questions," North answered, "Just go,"

"Fine, but how am I supposed to bring them back?" I asked.

"Like I said, no time for questions." He said. "Go", then he reached over tapped my staff, and it sent me flying to medieval times, to a creepy looking castle. To bring back three kids that who knows what, North wants to do with them.

Hiccup

The castle, or school, whatever, did look creepy. I mean, I was homesick. Toothless couldn't come, I had to leave Astrid, and I don't think anybody would want to be friends with someone with no left foot. I climbed out of the rowboat, and was led into the school by some lady that had black hair and wore an emerald robe. I think I heard somebody call her, Professor Mcgonagall.

"Okay, first years," she called. "Follow me down this hallway, yes, yes, oh no, don't cut in line, stay there, no, that door doesn't lead to anywhere, yes, don't go in there, alright children, just follow me."

She showed us all the classrooms and dorms, and moving pictures. Then finally, she stopped us in front of two, large double doors.

"This is the dining room, where you will eat all of your meals, and will be chosen which house you will be in for the next couple of years. Just follow me to the front of the room, yes, yes, no come along children," Then with a snap of her long, thin, fingers the doors opened into the prettiest site I had ever seen. There were four, long tables lined up across the room, which hundreds of people already sat. One table had red and gold flags billowing above the table that read "Welcome New Gryffindors." The table next to it, had yellow and black flags that said "Welcome New Hufflepuffs", the table next had blue and silver flags that read "Welcome New Ravenclaws", and the last table that had green and silver flags said "Welcome New Slytherin". All I could say is that the slytherin table gave off a bad vibe.

Professor Mcgonnagall led us to the front of the room, to another long table that looked where all the teachers looked to be sitting. A man with a white beard and white hair stood up and placed a old, gray, hat with a pointed top on a chair in the center of the room. Professor Mcgonnagall stood up and spread her hands.

"Attention all students, teachers, and staff of Hogwarts Academy," The whole crowd cheered and hooted, with applause. "I am proud to announce that this year's students will now be chosen for which house they will live in," another roar of applause. "Now please be silent while I read off the names of each new student." She paused before taking a deep breath. "Rapunzel of Corona," a girl with short choppy brown hair made her way to the chair where she plopped down, and the gray hat was fitted over her head. The hat was making some murmuring noises in her ear, she was shaking with fear. Finally, the hat made it's decision.

"Ravenclaw!" It screamed. Rapunzel made her way to the long table and sat down relieved. After a couple of other kids went the professor called my name.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" she yelled over the snickering and laughter from other kids, they were laughing at my name. After whispering and snickering at me, the hat mqde it' final move-

"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled, and I took my seat. After more kids, a pretty girl, with curly red hair and blue eyes, took a seat, she looked so courageous and brave, she looked as if nothing scared her. The hat shouted again.

"Gryffindor" It shouted. Then there was one last person. His name was Jack Frost. The hat barely touched his head before saying "Slytherin", and then the hat was place back on a stand, and now everybody had taken their seat, and was enjoying themselves, when a giant man bursted through the room.

"Dragon on the fields!" he yelled and without looking out the window I knew exactly who it was.


End file.
